The present invention relates to a collapsible protecting helmet. Although the helmet made up according to the innovations provided by the invention can be used in any activity whatsoever involving a risk of head injuries, in principle the helmet is more particularly thought of for use by motorcycle and motorcar drivers.
Protecting helmets have experienced, since their early beginning, very major changes which have mainly been driven or caused by two fundamental aims: the insertion of new constructive techniques and/or new materials and fulfillment of stricter safety specifications which were progressively set up at the same time as the experience has provided specific empirical data and general statistics of incalculable utility. Thus, with the course of the years, significant innovations have been incorporated; such as, the manufacture of the outside cover utilizing fiberglass layers reinforced resins; the use of fireproof paints; the integral structure; the multi-layer and non-flammable visors for immediate starting-up, if dirty; the intermediate anticollision layer; the inside stuffings of a high collision absorption rate; and the insertion of electronic means for communications, etc.
However, there is a disadvantage in all the aforementioned helmet, above all in the integral helmet of widely universal use nowadays, since although it can be qualified as secondary as related with the fundamental features a helmet has to meet together, still it remains an effective and troublesome drawback: this is its extreme bulkiness, which causes a great discomfort to the user when the helmet is carried about while it is not used on the head.